Buh-Bye Relena!!!
by xxPinkyxx
Summary: Relena stays with quatre while her house gets remodeled, and they GW-Boys get sick of her. Please R&R!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Buh-Bye Relena!  
  
PART 1  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW! I wish I did...but alas I dun!  
  
warning: Relena bashing ahead!  
  
  
  
  
It was another boring day at the Winner estate. Duo and Quatre were playing checkers (for the 10th time that day), Wufei was in his room meditating, Trowa was reading a book and, (suprise, suprise) Heero was typing on his laptop. Not one mission had come in for weeks, and the Gw boys were having a hard time finding things to do. Even Duo got sick of his nightly drinking parties. Anywho, all was quiet when there came a loud bang on the door.   
"I'll get it" chirped Quatre, hoping someone had delivered a mission, or one of their friends had come to invite them to do something. He opened the door quickly."Hello! " Quatre's face quickly fell when he saw who was standing behind the door. "My house is getting remodeled and I need somewhere to stay so I thought why not stay at Quatre's, since he is such a good friend and all" Relena handed Quatre her suitcases and just barged right through the door. "And since your estate is so big, I just knew you would have room for me!"  
"Oh gee Relena I'd be happy to let you stay bu-"   
"Oh, Thank you Quatre, you're such a good friend."Relena walked into the living room, and Quatre slowly followed, carrying 4 suitcases (or he tried to, he dropped a couple on the way to the living room). When the others saw Relena enter the living room, all hopes of a fun day were lost.  
"Hey guys, Relena's house is getting remodeled and she needs somewhere to stay so I'm letting her stay here." Quatre said as he dropped the suitcases. The others all gave him the evil eye. Relena smiled as she saw that the others were here, knowing that if they were here, Heero would be too. "I think I'm going to go look for Heero" She said as she left the room, going upstairs.   
As soon as she left, Duo pounced on Quatre. "How could you let her stay here? You know how Heero is when he's around her! You've really done it now Quatre!" Duo sat on Quatre waiting for an answer.   
"Once I opened the door she just barged in. I couldn't stop her, plus where else would she stay, its circus weekend and all hotels are full." Quatre pushed Duo off of him. "Gee Duo, you sure are heavy. Maybe you should lay off of those marshmellows"  
"I'm not heavy!" Duo protested."You're just a wimp!" Quatre looked as if he were about to cry. Trowa put his book down and looked at Duo. "Apologize to Quatre, Duo" He said very angerily.   
"Ah, I was just kidding, Quatre's as strong as the rest of us. Right, Quatre?" Duo looked at Quatre, with a big smile. Quatre nodded.  
"Okay, but don't make fun of him anymore, its not nice, and you know how sensitive he is."   
"Gee, alright, I won't make fun of him anymore. But, I can always make fun of you, Mr. Seriouso!" Duo plopped down next to Trowa. "You're always so serious. Doesn't it get boring? Don't you ever want to let loose and be crazy?" Duo started making funny faces. Trowa glared at Duo "Leave me alone"  
"Alright............Mr. Seriouso!" Duo jumped up and went to the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Relena walked up the stairs and Looked down the hallway. There were 3 doors on each side. Hmmmmmmm, Relena thought. I wonder which ones Heero's room. She walked down the hallway and knocked on the 2nd door from the left. I bet its this one. She heard a grunt and footsteps up to the door. The door opened, and Wufei stood there, with an angry look on his face.   
"What do you want? Didn't you know I was meditating. Oh, its you Relena. Figures. Only a women would interupt a mans meditation. What is it?" Wufei looked at her and scowled.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Wufei, I thought this was Heero's room."   
"Heero's room is the last on the right." Wufei slammed the door in her face. "Hmm, temper, temper." She walked down to Heero's room and knocked on the door. She heard a growl, then the door opened. "For the last time Duo, I'm not going to toiletpaper Relena's house with you" Heero looked at who he was talking to."Relena."   
"Hello Heero! Oh its so nice to see you. I'll be staying here until my house is finnished. Now we will be able to spend so much time together. And I chose the room right next to yours so we'll be close." Relena smiled and barged into Heero's room.   
Heero glared at Relena. "But the one next to mine is Duo's" Relena turned around and smiled at him."Oh, I'm sure he won't mind letting me stay in his. He will probably understand that we should be close, since we're in love in all" Relena surveyed Heero's room. "Your room is so clean! I never knew guys knew how to keep their rooms clean. " She walked over to sit on Heeros bed.   
Heero glared at Relena some more."We are not in love." Relena's face fell. "Oh Heero, you still haven't realized your feelings for me. Well, I'm sure staying here will make you realize how much you love me. Well, I better go get my things. And I should tell Duo to move his stuff." Relena stood up, walked towards Heero, kissed him on the cheek, then left. Heero stood there cringing. He wiped off his face and followed Relena downstairs. Duo is not going to be happy, Heero thought.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, its a pathetic attempt at writing..I know...I try! Anyways...please R&R!!!! Thanky Swanky!   
  
Ja!  
  
~Pinky  
  



	2. Buh-Bye Relena Part 2

Buh-Bye Relena!  
PART 2  
Disclaimer: Same as part 1  
  
warning:erm...same as part 1!  
"I'm sorry Relena, I'd love to let ya stay in my room, but its a huge mess and would take all week long to clean it, so you wouldn't be able to stay anyway." Duo said. There was no way Relena Peacecraft was going to stay in his room.  
"But Duo, You know that me and Heero must be close." Relena said. There was no way she would have any other room. (sense a big argument coming?)  
"Ha! If you want to be close, then stay in Heero's room, with him" Wufei said. He really hated arguments. Heero glared at him. Wu butt just looked stupidly at him. "What? What did I say?"  
"Baka." Heero grunted.  
  
"Someone stop her! Theres some personal stuff in my room she shouldn't see!" Duo ran up the stairs after Relena.  
"Please Relena! Stay in the empty room! Come on, I want to sleep in my room! ITS MY ROOM!" Duo grabbed Relena's foot and caused her to trip on the stairs.  
"Duo, let go of me this instant! I'm staying in your room and thats that!" Relena pushed Duo off of her foot.   
"Relena, Why are you so intent on being close to Heero?" Wufei asked.  
""Because I love him and should be close to him" Relena got up and picked up her suitcase.   
"Ha! Be close to him! Heero wouldn't want you to be close to him! He hates you!" Duo said.  
"He does not hate me!" Relena started to turn red with anger. She really hated Duo. "He just hasn't realized his feelings for me."  
"Ha ha ha aha ha" Duo laughed. Relena was now tomato red. "Why are you laughing at me?!" she screamed  
"Cuz you're funny!"  
"I'm moving into your room." Relena marched up the stairs and went to Duos room. When she opened the door, she screamed.   
"OH MY GOD! THIS IS A DISASTER AREA! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP IN HERE!!" Duo's room looked like a tornado had run through it. There was clothes everywhere, including a bunch of his underwear, which was right in front of the door, magazines, books, dishes, food and anything else you could think of was on his floor, and bed, and in his closet.  
"See, I told you it was a mess." Duo said smiling. "And it would take weeks to clean it. "  
"You make me so mad Duo Maxwell! Well, I guess I'll have to sleep in the extra room, for now, and you, Duo, are going to carry my stuff in there." Relena handed Duo her suitcases. Duo smiled. At least she wasn't staying in his room.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
"Oh, Heero, the gardens are lovely aren't they" Relena said as she hugged Heero's arm tighter. Heero just grunted. It had been 2 days since Relena had barged in, and for the past 2 days, she has made sure to stay near Heero. "I just love these roses. They're so beautiful." Relena picked a rose and sniffed it. "And they smell so nice" Heero just stared straight ahead. "Heero, whats wrong? Why don't you talk to me?" Heero turned to face her.   
"Because I have nothing to say to you." He said coldly. Relena just smiled.  
"Oh Heero, you shouldn't be so cold. But I'm sure once you realize your feelings toward me, you will lighten up, I'm sure of it." Relena hugged his arm again. Heero shook her off. "I have work to do." He walked away towards the house. Relena stared after. It won't be long, Heero Yuy, before you realize your feelings toward me.   
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Back in the house, Duo and Quatre were playing Tekken 2 (a playstation game) and Quatre was kicking Duo's butt. Heero barged through the door in a huff. "I'm am getting very close to actually killing her!" Heero said.  
"What she do now Heero?" Duo asked.  
"For the past 2 days she has been around me constantly and asking me if I've realized my feelings for her yet. She just won't get it through her head that I don't have feelings for her."   
"Too bad, so sad." Duo said. "Take this Quatre and this and this and oh man, you beat me again!" Duo through down his controller.  
"Hey Duo, maybe you should quit before you ruin the playstation." Quatre said.   
  
A/N: Is it just me..or is it just getting worse...oh well! R&R peoples! Thanky Swanky!  
  
Ja!  
  
~Pinky  
  
  



	3. Buh-Bye Relena Part 3

Buh-Bye Relena  
  
PART 3  
  
Disclaimer: um...oh you know what I'm gonna say  
  
Warning: same same  
  
Relena went back inside after walking around the estate for 2 hours. She found Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei having tea in the living room.  
"Hello, wheres Heero?" She asked  
"Oh, well, um.........he and Duo......went for a walk." Quatre said  
"Oh, he should of told me, then I could of come along. Do you know where they went."  
"Uh......nope, they didn't say where they were going to do" Trowa said  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for them to come back." Relena sat down next to Trowa and poured herself a cup of tea. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"   
"Well, there's swimming and fencing, and Duo likes to throw nightly drinking parties. "  
"Hmm, typical Duo."  
"Uh huh." Quatre said.  
Relena got up and went to the window. "Does anyone know why Heero won't admit he loves me?" She asked.   
"Couldn't tell ya." Wu butt said.  
"Come on. Please tell me." Relena said.  
"Well, um....."  
"Hey everyone!" Duo pranced through the door with Heero slowly following. "Whats going on? Anything? Oooh..TEA!" Duo grabbed a cup and poured himself some.   
"Oh, there you are Heero," Relena went up to Heero and hugged him. "I missed you so so much." Heero just grunted and pushed Relena away.   
"Hey, Wu-man. You wanna fence against me? I bet this time I can kick your booty!" Duo went over to Wufei and gave him a nuggie.  
"The names Wufei and don't mess up my hair." Wu butt (nope, sorry, Wufei just don't work) said as he smoothed out his hair.  
"Alright Wufee!" Duo dragged him into the fencing room.   
"Oh Heero, now that Duos gone, do you want to go swimming with me?" Relena asked.  
"Hn. I have work to do"  
"Oh, okay"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Take that, and that, and that!" Duo shouted as he swung his fencing thing at Wu butt (I don't know what its called..is it a sword?)  
"TOUCHE!" Wu-bu-...er..Wufei...shouted as he poked Duo in the stomach.  
"AH! You beat me again Wufee!" Duo plunked on the floor. "I'm never gonna beat you"  
"Ah, don't be sad Maxwell. Fencing just isn't your thing." Wufee (oops, Wufei I mean) took off his mask and smoothed his hair.  
"Hey, Wu-man, your hair looks fine." Duo got up and slapped Wufei on the back.  
"Ow, be careful Maxwell."  
"The names Duo" Duo said smirking. Trowa walked in the room just before Wufee (woops, did it again) was about to punch Duo in the stomach. (Relena was right.....temper,temper)   
"Hey guys, suppers ready."  
"ALRIGHT FOOD!!!!!" Duo ran out of the room. "I'm so hungry I could eat...eat....ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!" Duo plunked in a chair and got ready to eat...er.....inhale his food. After everyone else was seated, Quatre brought out the food.  
"All right! Meatloaf!" Duo shouted. He loved meatloaf(ewwy).  
"Meatloaf? Yuck." Heero said. But Quatre gave him some anyway.  
"It was all I could make considering Duo went on another eating spree this morning." Quatre said as he sat down next to Trowa. "So, what are we going to do tommorow? There's got to be something to do."  
"We could go to the circus." Trowa suggested. "Or camping."  
"Or to the beach!" Duo suggested.  
"You guys can go where ever you want but me and Heero are going to go on a picnic. Right Heero?" Relena asked.  
Heero grunted."No, Relena, I'd rather do something with everyone else."   
"Oh Heero, I'll just come with you guys. And don't worry, I won't leave your side." Relena grabbed Heero's arm. Heero grunted again. (if he did it some more he could be mistaken for a pig)   
"Quatre, I don't want to mean, but your meatloaf is disgusting." Relena said as she spit out a bite. Quatre stopped eating and his eyes filled with tears.  
"I didn't think it was anything to cry over." Relena said. Trowa glared at her.  
"So, Trowa, hows your circus act going, if its even going at all. I personnally think circuses are so overrated. And not to mention some clown acts can be pretty pathetic." relena said as she ignored Trowa's glare. Trowa's glare turned into the death glare, close to matching Heero's. Wufei banged on the table  
"Relena, are you going to sit here and insult everyone tonight," Wufei said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh Wufei, you have such a horrible temper. ITs no wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Relena (the dumb thing she was) apparently had a death wish. Wufei turned bright tomato red, and steam was coming out of his ears.  
"So, Duo, how did your fencing match go with Wufei today."  
"He beat me, again" Duo said as he inhaled more meatloaf.  
"Oh, will I'm sure you would be able to beat him if you weren't such a goof. As a matter of fact, you'd be good at a bunch of things if you weren't such a goof."  
"Are you saying that I'm not good at anything?" Duo asked.  
"Well, you would be if you would learn how to behave." Relena turned to Heero, who was fuming." So Heero, what should we do tommorow." Heero didn't answer. Relena stared at him waiting for an answer. Then she looked around the table and notice that they all looked pissed. "Gee guys, what's your problem?" She asked. The GW boys looked at her and all had the same thought. DIE relena DIE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (okay....thats what I would be thinking....)  
  
  
A/N: Its getting sad people! sad! oh geeeeez! ANyways! R&R my homeslices! Thanky swanky!  
  
Ja!  
  
~Pinky  
  



End file.
